Five Minutes
by Labyrinth01
Summary: What exactly went on between Brenda and Fritz once she locked her office door in Old Money?


**A/N: **This is a continuation of the last scene of Old Money. Yea, you know the one. What exactly happened when Brenda locked her office door?

**Five Minutes**

"You better figure out what you want," Brenda heard Fritz say as she headed for the door. She looked out onto the Murder Room, which she had finally gotten used to months after their big move, during which her squad had to endure much whining and foot-dragging. She really hated change.

"I already know what I want," she said, thinking of the amazing team she had formed into a cohesive unit over the past five years. If it was going to be torn apart, it wasn't going to be by her hand; let that fall to Delk. She thought briefly about Fritz's enthusiasm over her getting promoted to Assistant Chief so she would be behind a desk instead of a gun, while simultaneously getting rid of Will Pope, of whom Fritz was more jealous than he ever let on. She watched her people gather up their stuff and leave for the evening, giving a slight nod to the still injured Flynn, and shut her office door, locking it. Brenda knew very well how Fritz's insecurities were best addressed. She smiled to herself, remembering his plea for her to come back to bed that morning. She turned her back to the door and said to Fritz, as she strolled over to him with a little extra swing in her hips, "five more minutes."

Fritz look thunderstruck. They had fooled around once or twice in Brenda's old office, but she was always too nervous about getting caught to really relax. Her boldness surprised him to no end.

"But…what about your squad? Aren't you worried we might get interrupted?"

Brenda smiled a temptress's smile at him, feeling her temperature rise as she looked at the handsome man behind her desk whose mouth was hanging open. God, I love the power of being a woman, she thought smugly. "I just looked out and everyone's goin' home. And I locked the door behind me. Now," she made a dramatic show of looking at her watch, "Time's awastin'. You gonna keep quizzin' me or can I come over there and kiss you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, kiss, definitely the kiss," he said, feeling his body respond to the thought of Brenda touching him.

"I want you in my chair," Brenda told him, using her "don't fuck with me" tone that Fritz loved. He had no idea what she was up to, but he wasn't about to protest.

She put her hands on both armrests of her office chair and lowered her head down slowly, tracing the outline of Fritz's lip with her tongue. Fritz moaned, and Brenda tilted her head and kissed him hard, her tongue lightly dueling with his as she let herself go and just felt the warm, wet heaven that was Fritz's mouth. Such a talented mouth, she thought as he pulled her closer. It had brought her pleasure in so many ways. Just the thought of past trysts brought a flood of moisture to her core.

Fritz was clasping her waist, trying to pull her down onto his lap, but she remembered she had worn that damned black pencil skirt, making straddling him impossible. She pulled back from the kiss, disentangled herself from Fritz's arms, and took a few steps back. Fritz looked puzzled, but when he saw her slowly unzipping the side zipper of her skirt and letting it fall to the ground, the confusion on his face turned to hunger. She quickly tore off the green blouse she was wearing. Brenda smiled, reached under her black slip, and unhurriedly removed her panties so they slid down her legs, making sure to give Fritz a little bit of a strip show to get him really turned on (though judging by the bulge in his pants, he didn't need much). She moved back to Fritz and straddled him, winding her legs through the armrests so she could be as close to him as possible. Fritz immediately pulled her flush against his chest, lowered the straps of her bra and slip, and started to lick and gently suckle the soft creamy skin where her neck met her shoulder. This was one of Brenda's "hot spots," and her breathing picked up as she bent her head back to encourage Fritz's ministrations. When she pulled her head back up and looked at Fritz, she thought about what clothing of his she could remove. She reached both her hands to his shoulder and pushed off his jacket, which settled on the back of the chair. Looking at his tie, she decided it needed to go too. She brought his mouth up to hers as her nimble fingers undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt down to where it was tucked into his slacks. Brenda needed to feel his chest: his delicious muscles, the soft smattering of hair, and the nipples that he loved having touched. As she indulged herself by caressing his perfect chest, she heard his breathing hitch as she ground her hips down on his erection. "Sweet Jesus, Brenda," he whispered against her lips before his own hands did some wandering of their own. He was well-versed in accessing Brenda's breasts even in awkward positions; nothing could get in the way of him caressing his favorite part of her body. He slid his hand down her chest and underneath her bra and slip and wrapped his hand around her left breast, his thumb teasing the nipple into a tight peak. God, Brenda loved it when he played with her nipples: it was like she had a direct line between her nipples and her clit. She felt herself growing wetter as Fritz changed breasts, but after a few moments she reluctantly pulled back a bit. She wanted to taste him, so she leaned forward, yanked the sides of his shirt apart, lowered her head, and took his flat brown nipple in her mouth, sucking gently while she rapidly flicked at it with her tongue. Fritz threw his head back and let loose a deep sigh.

Brenda had had enough. This was clearly a quickie, and they were both way turned on and ready to go. Save the foreplay for home, she thought through a haze of desire, as she scooted back on Fritzs' thighs to reach his belt. He moaned in desperation, "oh god Brenda, I want you so bad." as if she needed encouragement. She slid the zipper of his slacks over his impressive bulge, reached one hand into his pants and boxers, and wrapped her small hand around his pulsing erection. They sighed in unison as she pulled his cock out and started stroking it as Fritz's hips thrust in time. He removed his hand from her breast and slid it under her slip, finding her pussy and inserting two fingers. She was dripping wet, and got only wetter as he put a third finger into her and started to circle her clit with his thumb. Brenda thought she could come right then and stroked him even harder. God, he made her feel so good. She didn't know how much longer she could take.

"Honey, I need you now," she growled in his ear. "I want you in me so bad." Fritz pulled his fingers out of her and used both hands on her hips and buttocks to raise her up, as she had no purchase in the chair, which left her legs spread wide and totally open to Fritz. Brenda reached between them and grabbed his cock, already wet with pre-cum, and moved it to her opening. He moaned when his super-sensitive tip felt her wet heat, and he released her without finesse, too wrapped up in sensation to slowly lower her back down. This forced Fritz's cock deep inside Brenda, deeper than she had expected, and she gasped at the sudden invasion. And it was soooo good, to have him seated so deep inside her, her vaginal muscles clenching around their prize. Fritz felt the same, expressed by a string of sexual profanities that never failed to turn her on. She needed to move, but was frustrated by her legs in their spread-eagled position, her feet not touching the ground. "Fritzy…" she panted, her voice full of need. He understood what she wanted, and grasped her waist again, pulling her down on his cock with a slight rotation that made them both gasp. Brenda hated to be completely out of control during sex, but now she had no choice; besides, he was doing a great job. Gone was his usual gentle finesse, as he pulled her down on him fast and hard. There would be bruises on her hips and buttocks from his grip later, she had no doubt, but she couldn't care less. She kissed him deeply and whispered in his ear, "that's it, Fritzy, fuck me hard." Her use of dirty talk was judiciously meted out, since the shock always got such a huge reaction out of him. She was no innocent Southern Belle, though only Fritz knew that. "Sweet Jesus, Brenda," he gasped, grinding her against him even harder while reaching down between them to find her clit. He began to squeeze it as he pounded into her, and Brenda had to bury her face in his shoulder to muffle the cries that heralded an impending orgasm. She felt every muscle in her body tighten, and began to chant, "I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin'…" Then everything stopped as she felt the explosion start at her core and spread throughout her body, like hot lava. Fritz kissed her to swallow the loud cries, but quickly had to worry about his own voice as Brenda's muscles gripping him set off his own orgasm. He gripped Brenda's buttocks and pulled her down on him hard as he came deep inside Brenda. Knowing Fritz was sharing her pleasure made her orgasm even stronger.

As they came slowly back to earth after their orgasms subsided, they broke their kiss as Brenda wrapped her arms around Fritz's neck, and he rubbed her back and gently rocked her. After several minutes, Brenda broke the silent afterglow and said, "you know what honey, I don't think I'll ever look at this chair the same way again."

Fritz chuckled. "I like the idea of you thinking of me making love to you every time you sit down."

"You would, wouldn't you," she laughed, playfully smacking her arm. "But I hate to tell you, your five minutes are way up, mister."

He mocked raised his eyebrows at her. "I thought you were the official timekeeper here. And honestly, there's no way I could even begin to do your body justice in just five minutes. It's too amazing."

Brenda disengaged herself, causing Fritz to groan at he loss of her warmth. She scooted back and stood up, reaching for her panties, skirt, and top. Fritz didn't take his eyes off of her as she redressed, but was able to zipper his fly and button up his shirt while ogling her.

"So Fritz," Brenda said with her sexy smile, "how long would it take to, what did you say, 'do my body justice?'"

Fritz scratched his chin as if giving the matter intense consideration. "Weeelll, I'd say two hours minimum if I want to do things right."

Brenda held her hand out to him and he pulled himself out of her chair. "Well, seein' that it's only seven o'clock, I think I can carve out two hours for you tonight."

Fritz smiled broadly at her brazen suggestion. "Well, I gotta say, two hours beats the hell out of five minutes. And look at all we got accomplished in five minutes."

"Agreed," Brenda said, as she entangled her fingers with his and walked out of her office, destination home.

**The End**

_**Please send me some feedback, it really makes my day!**_


End file.
